Daisuki, Senpai!
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Memacari kakak kelas memang tak mudah. Apalagi bagi cowok yang enggak pernah pacaran seperti Hinata. Nah, apa yang bakal Hinata lakukan ketika tiba-tiba jatuh hati kepada Sakura, sang kakak kelas?/MaleHinaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Daisuki, senpai!

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

"_Orang seperti aku… akankah bisa merasakan apa itu pacaran?"_

_._

_._

Langit berarak kelabu, desau-desau angin mengantarkan pesan kesedihan, sang langit sebentar lagi kan menangis. Sepatu berwarna coklat khas sekolah menengah akhir itu berlalu cepat menuju sebuah emperan toko yang kebetulan sepi. Desau nafas hangat meluncur dari sepasang bibirnya.

Maniknya yang pucat bak mutiara itu mengerjab, surai indigo-nya berkibar, menari seiring desau-desau angin yang menggila. Ia berdecak, merutuki cuaca yang tiba-tiba tak bersahabat. Sepasang tangannya bersedekap, sesekali saling bergesekan tuk mencari titik-titik kehangatan.

Angin kembali mengencang dan langit mulai menampakkan bulir-bulir air mata, senyum sang surya tak lagi terlihat. Yang ada hanya desau jerit tangis sang langit lewat awan-awan mendung yang terus berarak.

Rahang kokohnya terangkat, terdiam sesaat dalam bisu, tak berucap sepatah kata. Diam sunyi sampai akhirnya jeritan gemuruh petir terdengar nyaring di angkasa. Ia kembali berdecak, merutuki sang langit yang seolah menghalanginya.

"Ck, padahal tinggal 10 menit lagi!" dengan gusar ia lirik berulang-ulang arloji metalik di tangan kanannya.

Sepertinya kali ini bahkan sang langitpun terpaksa menjadi penghambat.

"Kalau begini… aku pasti dihukum!" ia kembali mendesah gelisah.

Tap-tap-tap!

Suara derap langkah terdengar begitu saja, sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda dengan susah payah berusaha melindungi dirinya dari terpaan hujan. Rok dan pakaiannya telah basah hampir sempurna, gadis itu mendesah kesal.

Sepasang manik mutiaranya tiba-tiba mengerling, melirik penuh ketertarikan pada sosok bersurai merah muda, rambut panjangnya terkulai pasrah hingga pinggang. Wajahnya ayu, tampak cantik dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

_Tuhan… apakah dia seorang dewi?_ Batinnya.

Sosok gadis itu seolah tersadar ketika sosok disampingnya tengah sibuk memperhatikan. Gadis itu melirik sinis, nyalang sekali sampai-sampai membuat pemilik surai indigo itu berjengit.

"Mengapa lihat-lihat?!" bentak gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kikuk, mengaruk pipinya malu-malu. Rasa panas menjalar hangat diwajahnya, sebuah senyuman penuh paksaan terkembang, dan dengan nada lirih ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Ka… Kau dari SMA 1 Konoha?" ucapnya yang malah serupa pertanyaan dan bukannya alasan.

Gadis itu mengerjab dan memperhatikan lebih seksama sosok disampingnya, dari atas sampai bawah, dari ujung sepatu hingga seragam yang menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu adalah salah satu murid dari SMA 1 Konoha.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba gadis dengan surai cherry blossom itu mengurai senyum, sebuah senyum penuh keramahan yang seketika meruntuhkan anggapan mengerikan yang baru saja pemilik surai indigo itu capkan pada gadis itu.

Ketika sepasang manik klorofil sesejuk musim semi itu menampakkan diri dari balik rimbunnya bulu mata lentik itu, ia seolah tersedot ke dalamnya.

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu, namaku Haruno Sakura!" tiba-tiba pemilik manik indah itu berujar, mengulurkan tangan menunggu balasan dari pemilik manik mutiara itu.

Ia sedikit tersentak, terkejut tentu saja. namun dengan senyum gugup ia sambut uluran jabatan Sakura.

"Hyuuga Hinata… salam kenal!" katanya lancar.

Sakura mengangguk riang, "Aa… kau anak kelas satu ya?" tanyanya kemudian. "Dasimu berwarna biru!"

Hinata mengangguk kecil, namun kemudian tertegun sesaat ketika sadar bahwa pita yang melingkar di leher Sakura berwarna berbeda.

Merah-

Dan artinya…

-Sakura adalah Kakak Kelas.

Rasa kecewa langsung menerobos kedalam hatinya. Hinata hanya mampu terdiam begitu saja sampai Sakura melambaikan tangannya berulang-ulang dan mengembalikannya dalam kesadaran.

"Hai-hai? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Hinata mengeleng pelan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Kenapa… dia kalah bahkan sebelum mengibarkan bendera perang?

.

.

Neji, kakaknya, pernah berkata. 'Jangan menjalin hubungan dengan senior, karena mereka banyak maunya!'

Naruto, sahabatnya, pernah pula berkata. 'Aku pernah menembak seorang senior dan akhirnya digebuk ramai-ramai karena ternyata dia punya banyak pacar!'

Lain lagi dengan Konohamaru, 'Pacaran dengan senior itu ujungnya pasti dijadikan dompet berjalan!'

Dan Tenten, sahabatnya. 'Pacaran dengan junior itu rasanya memalukan tahu! Bisa-bisa dikira tante yang suka daun muda!'

Dan Hinata bisa menyimpulkan satu hal, pacaran dengan senior itu tidak mudah! Banyak rintangan, halangan, harus siap mental dan segalanya.

Jadi artinya-

-harus bisa bersikap lebih dewasa!

Lalu… apakah orang setipe seperti Hinata ini akan dapat tempat? Seandainya bila jodohnya adalah seorang Kakak Kelas?

.

.

"_Banyak yang bilang, aku seperti cewek, terlalu pemalu, gagap dan tidak percaya diri. Jika aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Kakak Kelas, bisakah?"_

_._

_._

Bersambung!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Zaman sekarang ini, lumrah cewek yang nembak cowok. Tapi bagaimanapun sebagai cowok aku harus nembak cewek, kalau tidak… kapan aku bisa punya pacar?"_

.

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Daisuki, Senpai!

By Pink Uchiha

.

Derit bangku itu bergesek dengan lantai licin marmer sebuah kelas luas yang berada di sebuah sekolah menengah akhir di Konoha. Sosok dengan surai indigo pendek khas anak laki-laki itu berayun pelan. Hela nafas suram ia hembuskan, rona merah kembali menjalar ketika pasang mata disekeliling seolah mencuri pandangan.

Hyuuga Hinata, bukanlah anak populer yang selalu dielu-elukan para gadis, tapi paling tidak ada sejumput orang yang mengenalnya, ah, katakan saja semua karena dia menyandang gelar sebagai putra pertama seorang Hyuuga.

Sayang, banyak yang tak menaruh harap, malahan banyak yang melemparkan tatapan sayang beribu sayang, tubuh kokoh dan wajah _cute_ yang cocok sekali sebagai model _cover boy_ harus ternodai oleh satu hal yang terkesan sangat cacat. Hinata adalah seorang yang pemalu, malu-malu kucing tepatnya.

Seharusnya dengan postur bidang atletis walau tak se-_hot_ Taylor Lautner ia bisa mengaet setidaknya satu atau dua gadis cantik di sekolah, punya banyak teman lelaki, dan bergaya macho di mana saja. sayangnya, Hinata hanya mampu melangkah kalem bak putri solo dengan wajah tertunduk, sebuah kacamata berframe biru bertengger di hidung mancungnya, dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

Menunduk sambil berjalan bukanlah hal yang baik, karena…

Bruk!

"Ittai!"

-bisa saja menabrak orang karena tak melihat depan.

Spontan ia mengangkat dangunya, terpaku ketika sosok pemilik surai merah muda tengah meringis sakit, mengelus bagian pantat yang beradu dalam dengan lantai. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru pemuda Hyuuga itu segera membantu sang Kakak Kelas untuk bangkit.

"_Se-senpai_, ti-tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya penuh khawatir.

Senior dengan surai _pinky_ itu sedikit meringis, ia hanya tersenyum masam mengalihkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Lain kali kalau jalan lihat depan ya, pake mata!" cetus senior itu dengan nada kasar, Hinata berjengit sejenak. Ia menunduk dalam, merasa sangat bersalah pada sang senior.

"_Go-gomen, senpai_…" ucap Hinata dengan nada terbata-bata, namun maniknya membelalak ketika menangkap sorot tajam dari sepasang manik klorofil yang sejak semalam menghantui mimpinya. "Sa-Sakura-_senpai_?" cicitnya.

Sakura langsung tersadar, "eh, ternyata kau ya?" ujarnya.

"Aa… _se-senpai_…" balas Hinata dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajah tampannya, Sakura mengurai senyum lembut, wajah garangnya seolah sirna terganti dengan senyum malaikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini kan lorong kelas ?" tanya Sakura heran.

Hinata meremas-remas jemarinya gugup. Manik mutiaranya bersembunyi dibalik kacamata berframe miliknya.

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di belakang tubuh mungilnya, menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan dengan tatapan lembut ia bertanya, "oh ya, kalau tidak salah namamu Hinata Hyuuga, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk gugup.

"Santai saja okey, hai, apakah kau tersesat? Mau kuantar?" tawar Sakura. "Anak kelas satu biasanya jarang yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini, selain karena ini wilayah kekuasaan anak kelas 3, ruang untuk kelas 1 juga dilantai paling bawah." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata kembali mengangguk dengan raut gugup.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "hihi, kau anak laki-laki yang lucu ya? kenapa pipimu dari tadi memerah_, ne_?" kekehnya. "Nah, ayo, kita harus segera pergi, kebetulan aku mau kelantai bawah. Nanti kalau kau berkeliaran di sini, bisa dipalak lho. Beberapa anak kelas tiga memang ada yang galak sih!" kata Sakura memperingatkan. Ia segera menarik tangan Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, ketika sampai di lantai satu beberapa anak yang ada dikoridor memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tentu saja karena tumben sekali ada anak dari kelas 3 yang berjalan di lorong tersebut pada jam-jam seperti ini. apalagi tangan kedua anak itu yang tengah bertaut, lagipula reputasi Sakura sebagai primadona sekolah tentu saja menjadi alasan lain kenapa saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Lihat, itu Sakura-_senpai_!" tiba-tiba sesosok murid laki-laki memekik.

Yang lainnya ikut menyahut, "Waaa, Sakura-_senpai_~~!"

"Sakura-_senpai_, I LOPE YUUU!"

Suara-suara triakan penuh kekaguman terdengar di sekeliling mereka, Hinata mulai merasa risih dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan karena sejak tadi Sakura tak melepaskan pangutan tangan mereka sama sekali. Sepertinya senior cantik itu benar-benar tidak sadar, _ne_?

"Aa_… se-senpai_…!" Hinata mencicit dengan suara takut-takut. Dengan gelisah ia tatap punggung mungil di depannya. "_Senpai_!"

Sakura segera menoleh, "ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, kakinya masih melangkah lebar-lebar karena langkah Sakura yang cepat. "Ki-kita sudah sampai di lantai satu… _senpai_!" ucapnya. "_E-eto_… to-tolong lepaskan tanganku…" pintanya.

Sakura seolah tersadar dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah, _gomennasai_!" pekiknya. Ia kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata. "Maaf ya, aku duluan! Sampai nanti, Hinata!"

Hinata menatap lama sosok sang senior yang mulai menjauh. "Sa-Sakura-_senpai_…" gumamnya dengan gugup, semburat merah tampak di pipinya.

.

.

"Sakura-_senpai_…" manik mutiaranya melembut, ia menerawang kepada langit yang tampak cerah saat ini. ia berulang-ulang kali pula memegangi dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan. Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

Jatuh cinta?

Hinata dengan gelisah melangkah menuju rak buku, mengambil sebuah kamus. Mencari kosa kata cinta.

Hinata menghela nafas ketika sadar kamus yang ia pegang adalah kamus bahasa inggris, sehingga ia hanya menemukan kata _**LOVE**_yang berarti **CINTA.**

Kembali terbayang wajah Sakura, senior yang baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin dan hari ini. entah kenapa Hinata merasakan sebuah perasaan yang meletup-letup tiap ia terbayang wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Sakura-_senpai_…" kembali ia bergumam pada diri sendiri dengan wajah tersipu khas jatuh cinta.

.

.

Dengan langkah sembunyi-sembunyi sosok lelaki dengan surai indigo tengah bersembuyi dibalik sebuah tembok salah satu kelas. Sementara itu dari jauh sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda tengah bercengkrama dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Manik mutiara lelaki itu memicing senang, sesekali semburat merah muncul di pipi tirusnya yang kokoh namun lembut itu.

Mengabaikan tatapan heran beberapa anak yang lewat dan menatapnya aneh, ia sesekali mengintip dengan malu-malu, memainkan jemarinya dan mengumamkan 'Sakura-_senpai_' berulang-ulang, seolah itu adalah mantra yang membuat pipinya kontan memerah.

Puk!

"Whaaaa!" tiba-tiba ia melompat saking kaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh, memutar kepala dan menemukan sepasang_ onyx_ yang menatapnya heran.

"E-eeeee…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hn?" tanya pemilik surai _dongker_ itu, rambut mencuatnya dan wajah tampannya yang seketika bisa membuat para gadis pingsan di tempat.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya gugup, "_Ano… eto… eto_…"

Sementara pemuda bermanik onyx itu mengernyit bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan di wilayah kelas 3?" ia memiringkan tubuhnya hendak melihat apa yang sejak tadi Hinata perhatikan. Maniknya seketika memicing tak suka kala menangkap siulet dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang tengah tergelak bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. "Kau menguntit Sakura?!" desisnya galak.

Sementara separuh nyawa Hinata seolah melayang entah kemana melihat aura iblis yang menguar dari sosok pemuda berambut _dongker_ di hadapannya.

"Jawab! Kau menguntit Sakura?!" desak laki-laki itu dengan picingan tajam, setajam pedang yang seketika membuat kaki Hinata seakan sekenyal jeli.

"_E-eto… eto_… ti-tidak… a-a-aku hanya ada perlu de-dengan Sa-Sakura-_se-senpai_…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. "Ya-ya… a-aku a-ada pe-perlu de-dengan Sa-Saku-Sakura-_se-senpai_!" ulang Hinata.

Lelaki itu mulai melonggarkan aura membunuhnya, namun dengan tatapan yang masihlah tajam akhirnya ia mendengus dan berbalik pergi begitu saja. "Menjauh dari Sakura!" ancam pemuda itu samar-samar.

Sementara Hinata sudah berubah menjadi batu.

"Hai, Hinata?" sosok Sakura tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya yang seketika menegang. Wajah ketakutannya perlahan sirna terganti dengan wajah merah malu-malu ketika melihat sosok sang bidadari tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Aa… Sa-Sakura-_senpai_?" meremas jemarinya gugup, Hinata menunduk dalam. Sayang karena ia memang lebih tinggi dari Sakura, wajahnya seolah menatap langsung manik klorofil indah gadis itu.

Sementara Sakura seolah menunggu dengan menatapnya lembut, ditambah wajah _chubby_nya yang kemerahan semakin membuat Hinata memerah malu ketika menyadari betapa manis dan cantiknya seniornya itu.

"_Eto-eto_… a-aku…" dalam otaknya ia mencoba berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan kedatangannya ke wilayah kelas tiga ini, mana mungkin kan ia bilang terang-terangan bahwa ia jauh-jauh dari lantai bawah hanya untuk mengintip Sakura?

"A… a… ada ma-materi yang tak kumengerti…. Ki-Kiba bilang, se-senpai pintar dalam pelajaran Biologi… ka-karena itu… kumohon, _senpai_… a-ajarilah aku!" pinta Hinata dengan tundukan dalam.

Sementara Sakura hanya menaikkan alisnya, menyentuh dangunya sejenak dengan telunjuk lentiknya yang mungil. Maniknya mengerjab imut dengan kemilau hijau klorofil yang tampak cerah.

"Ummm… kurasa aku bisa, bagaimana selain teori aku akan mengajarimu dengan praktek, jadi, kau akan mudah menangkap materi." Usul Sakura dengan anggukan kecil. "Jadi… materi apa yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, kembali mencoba memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Sebenarnya bohong besar jika ia tak paham sama sekali materi pelajaran Biologi, karena ia memang termasuk cerdas dalam beberapa mata pelajaran.

"_e-eto… a-ano_… ma-materi… ma-materi…"

"Hm?" Sakura menatapnya dengan kedipan lugu, menunggu Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Materi… materi… materi tentang…" Hinata meremas ujung kemejanya, mengigit bibirnya gugup. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mengutuki otaknya yang mendadak malah blank.

Sementara Sakura terus menunggu dengan sabar, tetap bertahan dengan tatapan lugunya.

"-REPRODUKSI! AKU TAK MENGERTI BAGAIMANA CARA MEMBUAT ANAK! KARENA ITU TOLONG AJARI AKUU!" tiba-tiba Hinata memekik. Dengan nafas tersenggal ia akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan alasan.

"E_… se-senpai_?" Hinata berkedip berulang-ulang melihat Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah sementara anak-anak yang lain menatapnya aneh.

Sakura tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Dasar _ECCHI_!"

Plak!

Hinata langsung terjembab jatuh. Tangan kanannya memegangi pipinya yang seketika terasa nyeri. Ia menatap Sakura tak percaya, sementara sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda itu tengah menatapnya nanar. Maniknya tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Kemudian Sakura berlari pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan kosong.

.

.

_Ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku cinta padamu… senpai!_

_._

_._

"Jadi, kenapa pipimu merah, Hinata?" tanya sosok duren berjalan yang tengah bergelantungan di dekat tiang balkon. Sementara sosok dengan surai indigo pendek itu hanya mendengus malas.

"A… tidak apa-apa." jawabnya lirih. Manik mutiaranya meredup, kembali terbayang wajah Sakura yang tampak menangis.

"Sakura-_senpai_…"

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia berhenti bergelantungan dan melangkah mendekati Hinata yang tampak murung. "Ada masalah… Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata kembali mengeleng. Naruto memicingkan matanya, ia segera memiting sahabatnya itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan karena tak siap dengan serangan mendadak Naruto.

"Akh! Lepas!" rintih Hinata. Susah payah ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Naruto terus memiting lehernya.

"Hyaaaa!" dengan refleks, ia segera memiting balik Naruto dan membantingnya di atas lantai membuat suara 'gedebuk' keras terdengar diiringi erangan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Ka-kau tak apa-apa kan, Naruto?!" seru Hinata panik. Ia segera membantu sahabatnya itu yang tengah merintih sakit sembari mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Yah, hanya sedikit sakit…" rintih Naruto. "Sialan, kau… ternyata refleksmu cepat juga!"

Hinata dengan wajah bersalah memapah sahabatnya. Ia membantu Naruto berbaring di atas kasur kamarnya dan segera berlari keluar untuk mencari adiknya.

"Hanabi!" panggil Hinata dengan nafas tersenggal, sementara adiknya yang tengah sibuk berlatih mengernyit. Mengabaikan tatapan heran sang ayah, Hinata langsung menarik adiknya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata-_nii_?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"_E-eto_… to-tolong Naruto! Di-dia kena encok!" jawab Hinata. Sementara Hanabi hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya.

"Hah! Ada-ada saja, masa masih muda sudah kena encok?!" desah Hanabi.

Mereka sampai di kamar Hinata, namun bukanlah pemandangan dimana sang pemuda pirang tengah merintih sakit di atas kasur, malahan Naruto tengah kembali bergelantungan di balkon.

Dan malam itu Hanabi menendang kedua laki-laki itu karena kesal tengah dipermainkan.

.

.

Hinata menatap berulang-ulang sebuah kotak coklat yang berada di tangannya, semalam setelah Hanabi sukses menendangnya. Akhirnya ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada sang adik dan sang sahabat. Walau kembali mendapat jitakan manis dari sang adik setelah mendengar cerita dibalik bekas merah dipipinya yang kini sukses tertutupi plester.

Sementara Hanabi menasehatinya agar segera meminta maaf _plus_ ide Naruto yang menyarankannya untuk memberikan coklat.

Meski ragu, akhirnya Hinata mengikuti saran sahabat kuningnya itu. setelah tadi berangkat pagi-pagi menuju swalayan 24 jam sekedar membeli kotak coklat yang kebetulan sisa.

Hinata melangkah menuju lantai kelas 3, tempat kekuasaan para senior. Untunglah koridor itu masih sepi. Rencananya Hinata akan langsung meletakkan coklat itu di kolong meja Sakura secara diam-diam. Hinata merasa belum punya nyali untuk bertemu gadis itu secara langsung.

Maniknya melebar kala menangkap siulet gadis dengan surai merah muda yang tengah telungkup diatas meja. Sepertinya gadis itu tertidur melihat bahunya yang bergerak tenang dengan dengkuran halus.

Hinata mengulum senyum dan meletakkan kotak coklat itu dengan agak ragu. Setelah perdebatan batin yang hebat dalam dirinya, akhirnya ia meletakkan kotak coklat itu disamping Sakura. Hinata membungkuk hormat, "_Gomen ne… senpai_!" bisiknya. Setelah itu dengan langkah pelan, ia meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu.

Grek!

Pintu tertutup, bersamaan dengan kepala merah muda itu yang dengan perlahan beringsut bangun. Manik klorofilnya menatap kosong pintu kelas yang baru saja tertutup itu. tangan mungilnya perlahan menarik sebuah kotak coklat yang berada di sampingnya. Menatapnya kosong dan perlahan memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya tanpa suara. Maniknya kembali meredup dan ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

.

Bel pelajaran baru saja berdering nyaring, sang guru yang seharusnya mengajar pelajaran berikutnya ternyata berhalangan hadir, hal itu membuat anak-anak yang seharusnya belajar malah memanfaatkan jam kosong dengan bermain-main, sebagian makan dan mengobrol dengan teman masing-masing.

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah, ia memutuskan untuk membuka buku pelajaran dan mengisi jam kosong dengan belajar. Sesekali ia melirik iri teman-temannya yang tengah bersenda gurau, ingin sekali rasanya ia ikut, namun sejak awal ia tidak terlalu yakin teman-temannya akan menerimanya begitu saja. dan inilah akhirnya, ia hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tanpa sengaja ia melongok kea rah jendela, kebetulan saja bangkunya dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap langsung lapangan olahraga. Manik perak Hinata sedikit memicing, sebuah senyum simpul terpatri perlahan di wajahnya. Tanpa rasa jenuh dan bosan ia perhatikan, sekumpulan anak kelas 3 yang tengah sibuk melakukan pelajaran olahraga itu. kali ini tampak kelas Sakura tengah melakukan lari jarak pendek, sehingga beberapa tengah melakukan pemanasan sembari menunggu giliran untuk berlari.

Ketika tiba giliran sang senior merah muda, Hinata hanya mampu terpana, terbawa pesona ketika surai-surai merah muda keemasan itu tertimpa cahaya mentari, menari-nari seirama seiring dengan langkah demi langkah yang pemilik manik klorofil itu pijak. Dan Hinata bersumpah, ia melihat sesosok bidadari paling cantik di dunia.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

Sedikit informasi, di sini rambut Hinata enggak panjang ya, rambutnya pendek banget seperti sewaktu Hinata genin dulu di seri manga/anime Naruto sebelum Shippuden. Sakura di sini kelas 3 dan Hinata kelas 1. Hinata di sini jakung, jadi tubuhnya proporsional kaya' Neji, bedanya Hinata pemalu dan tipe cowo' yang rada Uke, tapi tenang aja, dia tetep macho kok. XD

Thanks buat pereview di chapter 1 :

**Lawliet uzumakie** : haha, iya sih, tapi Hinata lebih ke sifat Uke deh. XD

**Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS **: hihi, yang ini maleHinata lho, kalo yang maleSakura ada di fic 'Change' sama 'Future.

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk** : iya, ini udah update

Robyanggara : ini udah, Sasu jadi saingannya Hinata. ;D

Nanasaku : iya, ini rambutnya Hinata pendek kok, ga panjang. :D modelnya kaya' pas dia masih genin itu low…

**Daollyod **: nanti ada kok. :D tapi ga tau kapan-digetok-

Mako-chan : haha, iya, Naruto kebagian apes kali ini. XD

**Andromeda no Rei** : thanks ya nee! XD

**Deauliaas **: iya, ini maleHinata kok. ;), Sakura di sini kakak kelas jadi lebih tua 2 tahun.

**Minji-blackjack** : Hinata rambutnya ga panjang. :D makasih sebelumnya ya, udah jadi pereview pertama. (^^)b

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
